


The Effects of Tentacle Induced Sexual Stimulation in a Human Male, Age 28

by Thuri



Series: Writing-Thuri Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logan is a dork, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, scientific methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Experiment performed August 2017, by Logan Sanders





	The Effects of Tentacle Induced Sexual Stimulation in a Human Male, Age 28

**Purpose Statement:**  
Is it possible for a semi-sentient, scientist directed creature to bring a single human male to multiple climaxes using its tentacles?

 **Hypothesis** :  
If creature is directed and altered correctly, it will be possible to bring the subject to multiple climaxes.

 **Materials** :  
I intend to use the malleability of the mindscape to further refine the tentacled creature previously provided by Roman Sanders, a portion of the commons including a large pool of water, and a test subject human male, Thomas Sanders, in order to complete this experiment.

 **Procedure** :

  * Obtain subject’s consent and cooperation in scientific research.  

  * Borrow the tentacle creature (named “Fluffy” by its creator, a name that shall not again be used here) from Roman’s realm.  

  * Adjust creature and provide direction to it to best achieve desired ends.  

  * Install tentacle creature in the test pool.  

  * Take subject to the test site.  

  * Restrain subject at the pool’s edge, taking care for his comfort.  

  * Retreat to an easily observable distance.  

  * Unleash the creature.  

  * Observe.  




**Results** :

  * Subject shows signs of arousal prior to the creature being introduced. Reddening of skin, increased heart rate, slight engorgement of genitals all present after restraints are applied.  

  * Creature introduction shows slight lessening of arousal, but increase in anxiety. Subject tests strength of restraints, but does not call for cessation of experiment.  

  * Creature uses thin tentacles for initial exploration. Subject’s restless movements cease.  

  * Subject presses into creature’s touch as more tentacles come into play. The creature is employing direction previously given and concentrating on subject’s preferred erogenous zones.  

  * Subject becomes vocal as creature touches genitals–now fully engorged.  

  * Subject asking for more as tentacle wraps fully around the penis and begins squeezing.  

  * Subject’s hips rise and legs open wider, allowing access to perineal region. Creature responds with larger tentacle and deep massage.  

  * Subject experiences first climax with large tentacle applying pressure behind testicles and smaller still applying alternating pressure around penis.  

  * Creature extends further tentacles, several smaller tipped aimed between subject’s legs.  

  * Smaller tentacles gradually relax subject’s anal sphincter, allowing entrance.  

  * A larger tentacle, covered in a clear, slick fluid, presses into subject’s relaxed anus, causing subject to moan and babble incoherently. The creature inserts several inches of its tentacle and the subject spreads his legs wider, requesting more.  

  * Subject responds to new internal stimulation with further engorgement of genitals.  

  * Subjects hips begin to move in shallow thrusts, appearing to alternate between further stimulation of both penis and rectum.  

  * Creature inserts a further tentacle into subject’s mouth. This causes subject’s vocalizations to become muffled, but not cease.  

  * A break in observation occurred here, but subject reached second climax  

  * The creature continues in this manner, employing stimulation of erogenous zones and genitals, causing at least two more climaxes before subject becomes too physically drained to respond further.  

  * Creature retreats as directed and subject is released, cleaned up, and put to bed to recover.  




**Analysis** :  
Results clearly showed multiple climaxes were achieved. In previous experiments with this creature, prior to alteration and direction, only one climax was guaranteed and others uncertain. Subject was aroused more quickly and more thoroughly, and reached climax faster than previously observed. Further training of creature may result in even more efficient achievement of climax, though perhaps not more climaxes overall, given the limits of the human body.

 **Errors** :  
While no errors occurred within the data, in future, researcher may need to employ chastity device to avoid becoming aroused by experiment. Valuable observations were lost due to researcher’s own arousal and climax. This will be taken into account in further experimentation.

 **Conclusion** :  
Hypothesis was correct. With proper direction of creature, multiple climaxes were reached by subject. Further testing will determine if results are repeatable.


End file.
